The present invention relates to a hybrid compressor system mounted in a vehicle which stops a vehicle-driving power source during idling for selectively transmitting a driving force of the vehicle-driving power source and a driving force of a motor mounted on the vehicle to a compressor of a vehicle air conditioning device, thereby driving the compressor.
In a related hybrid compressor system, it is proposed to transmit a driving force of an engine to a compressor by engaging or disengaging an electromagnetic clutch, and to transmit a driving force of a motor to the compressor by engaging or disengaging a one-way clutch. The one-way clutch is brought into a transmitting(connecting) state when the motor is driven, and is brought into an idling(disconnecting) state when the engine is driven.